The Chat Room
by offical-business1
Summary: This story is about four best friends Danyel, Jennifer, Halliee, and Kim and their adventures through high school, boys and all.
1. Chapter 1

Chat room

Saturday, 7-30

Hallbear: hey what up girl?

Jennstar: nuttin what up with u?

Hallbear: nuttin. Are we still on for shopping?

Jennstar: totally!! Have you talked to Danyel yet? Is she going to hang out with Jake today or with us?

Hallbear you make it sound so harsh. But yes she is with us today not Jake. They are such a cute couple.

Jennstar: yea I know but they spend so much time together that she isn't with us anymore.

Hallbear: yea, should we say something to her?

Jennstar: I think so.

Hallbear: she just got on. Who is going to tell her?

Jennstar: I don't know why don't we both I found this chat thing where we all can talk at the same time I will set it up

Hallbear: cool k

Chat Room

Saturday, 7-30

Danny: Jennifer r u there?

Hallbear: hello??

Hallbear: where did she go?

Jennstar: sorry brother was being a pest and so I had to make him pudding

Danny: u r so weird and that's why I love you

Hallbear: lol

Jennstar: I will come pick you guys up in a minute unless you guys want to drive by your selves

Danny: no come get me

Hallbear: yea your car is way nicer than any of ours

Jennstar: k on my way

Danny bye

Hallbear: see yea


	2. Chapter 2

Chat Room

Sunday, 8-21

Danny: omg there's a spider in my room on my bed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP

Jennstar: omg on your bed are you on something so it can't get you??

Danny: duh, it's a black widow

Jennstar: go get your dad

Danny: he's at work ad I don't want to move.

Jennstar: ok ok so what are you going to do?

Danny: you come kill it

Jennstar: no I don't want to even see it

Danny: please?

Jennstar: no call your mom from down stars

Danny: good idea

Jennstar: thank you

Danny: she's here and few, it's gone

Jennstar: good you scared me I thought you were going to die

Danny: I wouldn't have died I just would have been seriously injured

Jennstar: ok that's true bye


	3. Chapter 3

Chat room

Monday, 8-8

Hallbear: hey!!!!!!

Danny: hey!!!!!!

Danny: what up?

Hallbear: nothing

Hallbear: so where are we going to spend our last month of summer?

Danny: I have no idea. We have to go to the bike park at the least one more time!

Hallbear: yea that was so much fun and Jake is awesome on his bike

Danny: yea I know, that's what I like about him that he's a dare devil!

Hallbear: ha-ha

Hallbear: that's what you like about him! Ha-ha. You looked like you were going to have a coronary

Danny: no I didn't

Hallbear: You could tell Jake was taking it easy for you

Danny: can we please drop the subject?

Hallbear: fine we also have to go to the mall again for school clothes. My dad says he is going to give me a $1,000 for clothes. Yea!!!!

Danny: my mom is giving me a $1,000 too.

Hallbear: are we going to help Jenn with hers

Danny: of course! Hey biggest loser is on g2g love yea

Hallbear: love yea too bye


	4. Chapter 4

Chat room

Saturday 7-30

Hallbear: hey!!

Jennstar: hey!! You like it?

Danny: hey I love it

Hallbear I love it too

Jennstar: ty ok so Danyel we need to talk to you

Danny: about what? You're scaring me

Hallbear: about you and Jake

Danny: oh WHAT???

Jennstar: don't be mad

Hallbear: yea plz...

Danny: I thought you guys liked him

Jennstar: we do it's just

Hallbear: it's just that you spend so much time with him and not us

Danny: you want me to spend more time with you guys.

Hallbear: yea like tonight weave shopping remember? You do remember right?

Danny: oh I totally forgot me and Jake had plans

Danny: but I can cancel for my girls

Hallbear: ty


	5. Chapter 5

CHAT ROOM

TUSEDAY, 8-9

Jennstar: yo

Hallbear: hey have you seen the new Matthew McCONAUGHEY movie

Jennstar: which one?

Hallbear: ghosts of girlfriends past

Jennstar: no

Hallbear: come and watch it with me

Jennstar: I can't I have work with chuck tonight!!!!!! What will be the dare tonight?

Hallbear: ummm…… I dare you to smack his butt 3 random times during the night and then tell me what he does when you get home.

Jennstar: sounds like a dare to me I like it

Hallbear: when re you going to admit you like chuck?

Jennstar: never cause I don't

Hallbear: yes you do

Jennstar: no I don't now please stop that

Hallbear: ok ok but you do think he is cute

Jennstar: yea he majorly hot but he would never go out with me

Hallbear: could be just like Danyel and Jake she thought he would never ask her out but he did.

Jennstar: whatever I g2g love yea bye chica

Hallbear: bye


	6. Chapter 6

Chat Room

Thursday, 8-11

Hallbear: guess what I got when I got home from the minute mart this morning?

Jennstar: what?

Hallbear: I want tell you and Danyel at the same time so do that chat thing plz

Jennstar: one chat room coming up

Chat Room

Thursday, 8-11

Danny: hey you guys what's up?

Jennstar: hey! Halliee has something to tell us

Danny: what?

Hallbear: when I got home from the minute mart this morning guess what was waiting for me??

Danny: what??

Hallbear: a brand new Chevy Malibu

Jennstar: no way

Hallbear: I was so surprised

Danny: wow!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jennstar: have you driven in it yet?

Hallbear: no I wanted to go for a test drive with you guys want to?

Danny: hell yea

Jennstar: let's hit it

Hallbear: on my way


	7. Chapter 7

Chat Room

Saturday, 8-13

Jennstar: hey so I work tonight with chuck again. Want to know what happened when I was slapping him on the butt?

Hallbear: yea

Jennstar: ok so I slapped him when he was getting some fresh French fries so they were really hot and he spilled grease all over my boss

Hallbear: lol what happened

Jennstar: nothing he just got really and turned pink but then I did it again but he was handing food to people in the drive thru and he almost dropped an ice cream but I caught it

Hallbear: ha-ha

Jennstar: then I did it one more time and he knew I was going to do it. No one was around and I went to hit him and he grabbed my hand and kissed me, long and strong, it was awesome

Hallbear: omg, does this mean you two are an item?

Jennstar: Idk but I got to go to work, loves u bye


	8. Chapter 8

Chat Room

Thursday, 8-18

Hallbear: I got the balls in my hand!!!

Jennstar: you got the balls in your hands!!

Jennstar: why did you say that? You are so random sometimes

Hallbear: I have the bowling balls in my hand. Do you want to come? Michael and I are at the bowling alley

Jennstar: just let me call Jake and see if he wants to come

Hallbear: cool, scoot your boot


	9. Chapter 9

Chat room

Saturday, 8-20

Jennstar: are you on your way? We have to get there before all the sales end

Hallbear: there not going to end today you duff. And yes we're on our way.

Jennstar: alright hurry my mom is freaking me out

Hallbear: how?

Jennstar: she keeps taking my picture, it's so annoying

Hallbear: ok I'm speedy


	10. Chapter 10

Chat Room

Sunday, 8-21

Danny: omg there's a spider in my room on my bed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP

Jennstar: omg on your bed are you on something so it can't get you??

Danny: duh, it's a black widow

Jennstar: go get your dad

Danny: he's at work ad I don't want to move.

Jennstar: ok ok so what are you going to do?

Danny: you come kill it

Jennstar: no I don't want to even see it

Danny: please?

Jennstar: no call your mom from down stars

Danny: good idea

Jennstar: thank you

Danny: she's here and few, it's gone

Jennstar: good you scared me I thought you were going to die

Danny: I wouldn't have died I just would have been seriously injured

Jennstar: ok that's true bye


	11. Chapter 11

Chat Room

Wednesday, 8-24

Danny: ok, so guess what just happened

Hallbear: what?

Danny: Jake just kissed me for the first time. It was so soft and innocent. I think…

Hallbear: you think what?

Danny: never mind

Hallbear: please tell me

Danny: ok I think I might love him

Hallbear: that's great!!

Hallbear: so what are you going to do now?

Danny: idk it's so complicated. I need to know if he loves me or not

Hallbear: he does

Danny: how do you know?

Hallbear: I just know

Danny: ok so do you want to come over and watch biggest loser with me I didn't watch it last god. I love d.v.r.

Hallbear: sure, I will call Jenn and see if she wants to come k?

Danny: k


	12. Chapter 12

Chat Room

Saturday, 8-27

Jennstar: want to go shopping last minute school starts on Tuesday uhhh

Danny: I don't want to go back

Jennstar: I know but do you wanna?

Danny: sure call Halliee and ask her

Jennstar: k on my way


	13. Chapter 13

Chat Room

Sunday, 8-28

Hallbear: guess who just got back from Kelso?

Jennstar: who?!

Hallbear: Kim, I can't believe she didn't have internet for two months. I would die.

Jennstar: I know me too!! I am so excited!!!!!! We all have to go out to eat tonight for a first and last

Hallbear: first and last what??

Jennstar: last dinner of the summer and the dinner oh school

Hallbear: oh ok come get me

Jennstar: on my way *speedy fast runs out gets in car and picks up Halliee, Kim, and Danyel*.


	14. Chapter 14

Chat Room

Tuesday, 8-30

Jennstar: that was the most excruciating day of high school I ever had but being freshmen rocks.

Hallbear: it's thee only day of high school you've ever had

Jennstar: so it was still over whelming

Hallbear: yea it was there were a lot of cute boys though

Jennstar: hell yea, and thank god we have 5 out of our six classes together and with Danny and Kim.

Hallbear: yea cause we all picked the same classes

Jennstar: hey I got to go to work shall I have a dare?

Hallbear: you shall, I dare you to make out with him in the freezer room.

Jennstar: ok, but why in the freezer?

Hallbear: cause then you can snuggle

Jennstar: I'll take that bye


	15. Chapter 15

Chat Room

Tuesday, 8-30

Hallbear: hey what's up long time no see you barely talk to us today

Kimster: hey omg I missed you so much hey the first thing I want to do when I got back is go to the bike park want come?

Hallbear: sure sounds fun I.M. Jenn and I will call Danyel and see if she wants to come.

Kimster: k meet you there


	16. Chapter 16

Chat Room

Tuesday, 8-30

Kimster: hey sweet thing want to come to the bike park with us girls?

Jennstar: sweetness, want to ride with me?

Kimster: yea let's go


	17. Chapter 17

Chat Room

Thursday, 9-1

Hallbear: did you know Michael smokes weed?

Danny: NO, he does?

Hallbear: yea he told me just now I was i. him and he just asked me if I had and I said no and he sad he does all the time.

Danny; oh no

Hallbear: oh no what? Is there something wrong with him smoking weed don't you remember Jake used to

Danny: so the key part is USED TO!! Meaning not any more.

Hallbear: I don't care if he smokes weed and you know what I might just do it with him.

Danny: please don't I would die if you did.

Hallbear: fine I won't

Danny: thank you peace at my mind

Hallbear: I got to go me and Michael are going to McDonalds to eat dinner bye love ya

Danny: love ya too


End file.
